spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sheila Broflovski
Sheila Broflovski is a character in South Park: The Stick of Truth and a boss in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. She is the mother of Kyle and Ike; also she is the aunt of Kyle Schwartz. Apperance Sheila wears a midnight blue dress suit with a white shirt and a violet red skirt underneath. Sheila also red lipstick and gold earrings. Her long red hair is done up in a beehive style. Prominence ''South Park: The Stick of Truth'' PTA Problems Appears at the PTA meeting in the South Park Community Center. ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole'' Alternate Universes Collide Again Appears during the second battle against Human Kite from an Alternate Universe (a.k.a. Kyle Schwartz). When Human Kite from an Alternate Universe's health is depleted, he revives with 1 point of health and unleashes his "secret weapon": calling "Aunt Sheila" to help him against the kids "picking on him". In turn, Human Kite joins the battle on his relatives' side, trying to defuse the situation before it escalates further; Coon and Friends must defeat Sheila and Alternate Human Kite in order to triumph. Danger Deck A holographic version of Sheila appears as an enemy in the "Stand Your Ground" challenge of the Danger Deck. From Dusk till Casa Bonita Sheila is seen having dinner in Casa Bonita with her husband Gerald, Human Kite (as his civilian alter-ego Kyle) and Human Kite from an Alternate Universe. Oddly enough, Ike is absent from the family dinner. Battle Alternate Universes Collide Again When fighting Sheila for the first time, she may seem like a formidable foe, since her attacks cause a lot of damage and can attack any party member in front of her or two or three spaces away from her. She has two standard attacks, one which attacks enemies in front of her, and another one where she rams a party member up to three spaces away from her. During her boss fight, if she is attacked, Kyle will side with her and her nephew. If either Kyle or Cousin Kyle are attacked, Sheila will get angry because the New Kid and their party not only come to her backyard, but also "disrespect her family". After this, she will gain an extra turn after everyone, either friend or foe. For starter players, it is better to ignore Kyle and Cousin Kyle's attacks and just focus all the damage on Sheila, keeping in mind that Kyle will aid her with protection and Cousin Kyle will constantly attack The New Kid and their allies from a distance. Sheila doesn't have any immunities. Attacks * Jersey Slide: Charges against her enemy and knocks them back. * Psycho Slaps: Repeatedly slaps a party member in front of her. Danger Deck In the Danger Deck, during the "Stand Your Ground" challenge, Sheila appears as one of the enemies that must be defeated. She teams up with one of Jared's aides, Deery, two police assassins, and Professor Chaos riding his Mini Supreme. They all either have long range attacks or a lot of movement, and in Butters' case, he can attack twice per turn. She has the same attacks as in her boss fight, however, this time she will not gain an extra turn after every other character when one of her allies is attacked. Quotes For the complete collection of the Sheila Broflovski's quotes, refer to the page Sheila Broflovski/Quotes. Gallery Sheila card.jpg|Character Card Randy PTA board.jpg|Sheila at the Community Center during the PTA meeting. Original Soundtrack Video South Park The Fractured But Whole - Battle Fight (Victory) Stats Music Theme 5 Kyle's Mom|Recorded by xXSilentAgent47Xx South Park The Fractured But Whole - Sheila Broflovski (Kyle's Mom) Boss Battle Fight Music Theme-0|Recorded by xXSilentAgent47Xx Trivia * As a boss in The Fractured But Whole, Sheila's theme is an instrumental remix of "Kyle's Mom is a Bitch" from the South Park feature film South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut. * When Sheila uses her "Jersey Slide" attack in the Danger Deck, she noticeably runs slower than she did in the mission Alternate Universes Collide Again. Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Friendable Characters Category:Characters voiced by Mona Marshall Category:Jews Category:Minor Characters Category:Overweight Characters Category:Parents Category:Female characters Category:Main Quest characters Category:Gingers Category:Characters in South Park: The Stick of Truth Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coonstagram Followers Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Friendable Enemies